Vongola: The Next Generation
by megami tsuki195
Summary: Any kid Tusna and Kyoko would have to be oh so cute X3… and yet… with the Mafia influence and the Blood of Vongola coursing through her veins she’ll be anything but the sheltered pampered princess... whether Tusna likes it or not
1. The Melancholy of Gokudera Hayato

**The next Generation of the Vongola Family **

**Parings**: Tsuna Kyoko, Implied past 2759(Yes. Tsuna Seme), eventual 2759, Implied D18… but this story isn't about that.

**Rating**: R for language … but ratings will change by chapter.

**Summery**: Because even though I am a flaming yaoi fangirl I do like het parings if not for the opportunity of imagining what kids would be like X3 and I imagine any kid Tusna and Kyoko would have to be oh so cute X3… and yet… with the Mafia influence and the Blood of Vongola coursing through her veins she'll be anything but the sheltered pampered princess... whether Tusna likes it or not.

This story revolves mostly around Tsuna's daughter, his one and only child. Gokudera and Hibari play big rolls in her life so they pop up rather often along with Tsuna of course and Yamamoto pops up here and there as well as the other guardians, but it's mostly original characters. Let me know if you like the idea… there's no point in continuing if no one wants to read it…

Other notes: This story assumes everyone learned from their trip to the future so they didn't get rid of the Vongola Rings and Tsuna doesn't get killed

This a work in progress. I'll tell you right now updates will be slow...

**--**

**Ch1: The Melancholy of Gokudera Hayato**

Many had come to the party celebrating the birth of the Vongola Family's 10th Generation Boss's daughter, Tsuki Sawada. Kyoko had already made her leave with the new born baby girl to attend to her needs. The guests were filing out giving their parting words of congratulations to the Boss as the servants began moving in to clean up the shower decorations.

Gokudera Hayato. Explosives Expert, Captain of the Guardians, Keeper of the Vongola Storm Ring, right hand man to the Vongola Family's 10th Generation Boss and all around Bad Ass Mafioso stands in the corner smoking a cigarette. In contrast to the happy and cheerful feelings that had been going around the past few days, Gokudera's heart filled with dread and foreboding, as a great sense of impending doom washes over him.

"It had to fucking be a girl." He sighs. "My job just got a billion times harder."

"It's not that I'm not happy for the Boss." Gokudera talking to himself "Kids are supposed to be a blessing or some crap right? She is their miracle child after all."

Tsuna and Kyoko had been tiring to conceive almost ever since they had gotten married but had had little luck. They tried for years with no results and then the first successful conception ended in a miscarriage during the 5th month. The second miscarried after 4 months. Kyoko was of course devastated. The Boss backed off completely, though it wasn't like he was pressuring her to begin with. But he had gotten heat from the Family elders and advisers for an heir to be produced. To which, after Kyoko's 2nd miscarriage, the Boss formally told them to shove it. But Kyoko was the one who came around and told Tsuna she wanted to try again. She wanted make a child with the man she loved and wouldn't give up until her wish was fulfilled. It wasn't long after that her wish came true. Thus how Tsuki came into this world. Third time's a charm.

"But god damn it! It had to be a girl!" Gokudera rummaging his fingers through his hair. "I can already see the kidnapping and hostage attempts!"

Gokudera glared over at one of the Bosses shaking the Tenth's hand right at that moment.

"Fucker. You maybe grinning and being all cordial now but I bet you're plotting Tsuki's kidnapping right at this very moment."

With any person in a high position of power, kids were always a predicament. When the creeps kidnap Tsuki and talk negotiations with the Boss, it won't be the Vongola 10th Generation Boss they'll be negotiating with but a Father worried sick out of his mind willing to do anything to get his precious daughter back. The Boss was always weak when it came to the people he cared about and he always, _Always_ caved when one of his people were in serious mortal danger.

"Ah! God Fucking Damn it all to Hell! With Tsuki, take the risk to the Boss's position and the Family and times it by a billion then take it the square root of infinity and it equals 'We are so doomed! We are _fucked_! We are rapped up the ass and left beaten and bloody in a dark back ally….Keeeh! Why God! Why must you _always_ fuck with me like this?!"

Gokudera takes a deep breath to calm him self. "Ok maybe I'm over reacting… the 9th never had issues with kidnapping attempts on Xanxus…"

But Gokudera's sort glimmer of hope quickly plummets "Gaaah! That's because the punk was a badass little fucker. Even as a kid he could take out an adult twice his size and ten times his strength. He was strong and could hold his own in a fight. I mean he was the Captain of the Varila, Vongola's strongest badasses of the badass elite assassins."

Gokudera takes another deep breath and calms himself again. "Well it isn't like a girl can't be hard core and kick ass. There's my sister, La Mirchi, I-pin, and I hear the 8th was pretty badass back in the day... If Tsuki started learning every hand to hand combat style there is as soon as she learns to walk, knew how to handle a wide variety of weapons and be armed to the teeth by the time she enters grade school she'd be ok."

Gokudera nods to himself "Yes, making her into nice little Angel of Death by the time she's 5 sounds good."

The Storm Guardian hangs his head in despair "Over the Boss's dead body. No way in hell he would agree turning his sweet little princess into a killing machine."

Gokudera turns and proceeds to softly bang his head against the wall. "Just. Kill me. now. …"

Yamamoto Takeshi. Swords Master, Vice Captain of the Guardians, Keeper of the Vongola Rain Ring, right hand man to the right hand man of the Vongola Family's 10th Generation Boss and happy go lucky yet still rather Bad Ass Mafioso stands in another corner with the other Guardians observing the gloomy turmoil of their captain.

"Poor Gokudera." Sympathies Yamamoto "His job just got ten times harder hasn't it?"

"I'm glad I don't have his job." Sighs Lambo

"Doesn't it hurt for Captain san to be banging his head like that?" asked Chrome

"Kufufu. He's a masochist my dear, haven't you noticed? Though, how much you want to bet he starts weeping next." Grins Mukuro

"Haha. You'd like that wouldn't you?" asks Takeshi

"Kufufu. Ah yes, the sound of a grown man weeping is one of life's great pleasures."

"No bet." Says Hibari indifferently sitting at a table by himself a little bit away from the group. "He'll wait until tonight and weep silently into his pillow.

"Oi! That's no way to treat a team mate in trouble! We should go over and give him a nice peep talk!" Ryohei suggests. Pumping his fist in the air "Who's with me!"

Takeshi laughs and pats Ryohei on the shoulder "That's the sprit."

The Rain Ring bearer snags a bottle of wine off the tray of a passing busboy and walks over to where the Storm Ring bearer was making a nice little dent in the wall.

"I hear you kill a thousand brain cells every time you bang your head." Says Yamamoto holding up a glass of wine to Gokudera.

Gokudera turns snatching up the wine glass.

"I could kill a billion and still have more than you, Baseball Idiot." He says before downing the glass in one go.

Yamamoto holds up the bottle to pour another glass, but Gokudera passes the glass up snatching the whole bottle and proceeds to chug about half.

"Fuwaaah! That's some good shit!" Gokudera sighs

"Ah yes, Vongola has always had a good stash of fine wines they break out for special occasions." Smiles Lambo

"Is that so?" Asks Takeshi. "I don't know anything about wine. It all tastes the same to me…"

"Ohya ohya. That won't do." Mukuro Shaking his head. "How long have you lived in Europe now and still can't appreciate a good wine?"

"Sorry. I don't really like alcohol all that much. I can't even tell the differences between Sake in Japan."

"And you call yourself Japanese." Smirks Hibari

"Gha! How the hell can you jokers stand around and talk so calmly about stupid crap at a time like this!" The stressed out Storm Guardian bursts out. "I mean doesn't it feel like impending doom to anyone else?"

"Um…No?"

"Nah."

"Nope."

"Not really."

"No."

"Yes…but you say '_impending doom_' like it's a bad thing. I'm quite looking forward to the beautiful chaos and turmoil that this omen precedes."

"Thanks Mukuro." Sighs Gokudera. "I can always count on you to confirm my worst fears."

"Don't mention it." Mukuro smiles pleasantly.

"Look Gokudera." Says Yamamoto grabbing his fellow guardian by the shoulders. "You have a lot of responsibilities when it comes to keeping the Tsuna and his family safe. I know you feel like a lot of weight has been dropped on you…"

"Ah crap." Gokudera groans "I have a sneaking suspicion this is some kinda peep talk."

"Damn straight Gokudera!" Ryohei clenching his fits. "Pull your self together man! When one team mate is down it pulls the whole team down!"

"That's right!" Nods Yamamoto, as he pushes a finger to Gokudera's forehead. "When are you gonna get it through that thick skull of yours that you're not alone in this."

Gokudera looks up at his vice captain "Yamamoto…"

Takeshi smiles. "You don't have to carry all the weight and responsibility. We'll figure something out and do everything in our power to make sure nothing bad happens to Tsuki chan. Ne?"

Gokudera couldn't help but to crack a smile.

At that point one of the lower ranking family members comes over to them.

"Um…Mr. Gokudera…sir?"

"Ya?"

"Um, Mrs. Sawada wants to see you."

"Kyoko?" Gokudera asks

"Yes sir." Nods the subordinate

"Wants to see me?"

"Yes sir." The subordinate nods again

"Me? Just me and not her brother or the Boss?"

"Y-yes sir. She only asked for you Mr. Gokudera, sir."

"What for?"

"S-she didn't say sir."

Gokudera turns to his Vice Captain. "You know what this is about?"

Yamamoto shrugs "No idea."

"Ryohei? She tells you everything. What would Kyoko want with me?"

"Beats me." Shrugs the Sun Guardian

"What's the big deal?" Yamamoto asks "It's not like you haven't talked with Kyoko by yourself before."

"Ya, well my feeling of impending doom just got worse." Sulks the Storm Guardian "And Kyoko has never asked for just me before."

"Well the sooner you go and see her, the sooner you can find out what this is all about." Says Lambo. "It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

"Ya, ya." Gokudera sighs.


	2. Kyoko's Request

**CH2: Kyoko's Request**

Gokudera could not hide his shock from what Kyoko had just said to him. Maybe he had heard it wrong.

"Come again?"

"I want you to be Tsuki chan's Godfather." Kyoko beaming at him with her usual smile.

Nope. He hadn't heard it wrong.

"Kyoko. Have you _completely_ lost your mind? You know how things were like with me and Lambo growing up. I suck with kids."

"True." Kyoko admits bluntly, stunning Gokudera even more.

"Then why in the world would you think I'd be any good at watching over Tsuki as her Godfather?" Not understanding Kyoko's train of logic.

"Because you love Tsu-kun so much." She smiles

"Eh? W-what do you mean by that Kyoko?" Gokudera asks hoping she wasn't implying what he fears she was implying.

"You love him." Kyoko continues smiling. "The same way I love him, just as much as I love him, for all of the same reasons I love him. You also have tons of your own reasons for loving him."

She was implying what he feared she was implying. Laughing nervously, Gokudera attempts to tap dance his way around the issue.

"W-well we've been friends for a long time and we're close and everything but, Kyoko I wouldn't go _that_ far…"

"Wouldn't you?" Kyoko smiles with a look in her eyes that said he wasn't fooling her.

Gokudera sighs knowing he lost. "D-did the 10th tell you?"

"Well, he talked to me about it before we got married, after he proposed and before the official engagement party. He wanted to know if I was ok with the fact you two dated in the past, if it bothered me at all. I told him already knew all about it."

"EEH!! Since when?"

Gokudera's exclamation is soon followed by a sudden out break of crying coming from Tsuki chan's crib. The Storm Guardian proceeds to bow profusely. "Sorry, sorry, Kyoko, I'm so sorry…"

Kyoko giggles as she goes over to attend to her fussing daughter. "Don't worry about it."

"Anyway, to answer your question." Kyoko continues as she picks Tsuki up. "I've always sort of suspected you had some kind of feelings for Tsuna. You two were always so close and it was obvious you worshiped the ground he walked on. And then that time, at the beginning of the first year we were all in High School…when you got really depress all of a sudden and he was helping you get through something, you got closer, he even started calling you by your first name. I could tell you were more than just friends."

"K-Kyoko…" Gokudera hadn't realized she had been so perceptive back then.

"Just kidding… I saw you two making out on the roof one day towards the end of the first year of high school. It wasn't until I saw that I pieced together everything else."

Gokudera nearly falls over "Kyoko."

Kyoko giggles "I've always been so dense you know. I'm always the last to figure things out. By the time I had figured out Tsu-kun had liked me, he was already with you. I figured I missed out. So I was surprised when he asked me to go out after graduation."

Gokudera looks way. It had been his idea for him and Tsuna to break up and for Tsuna to start pursuing Kyoko again. Though it was rare to find gays or bisexuals in the Mafia, or at least guys who'd admit to it, it wasn't like they were completely nonexistent. However in Tsuna and Hayato's case, there was no way it could work with them. Or rather, no way it could end happily ever after. Tsuna was the Boss, the head of the family, and since he didn't have any siblings or anything it would all be on him to provide heirs and continue the Vongola bloodline. If they stayed together the family elders and advisers would make their lives a living Hell. He also knew Tsuna wouldn't be cofortable having one or the other in the posision of a mistress. He couldn't let the Boss go through any of that.

Hayato had convinced Tsuna to start pursuing Kyoko again and go out with her. She was his first love after all and he cared deeply for her, so it's not like the relationship would be a sham. And this way, things would go much smoother once it came time for him to officially take over after the 9th. It killed something inside of him to do it but Hayato knew he loved Tsuna enough to let him go.

"Y-you still haven't told me what makes you think I'd be any good at taking care of your kid Kyoko." Gokudera trying to change the subject.

"I told you. Because you love Tsuna."

"And what does that have to do with me being good with Tsuki?"

"It has everything to do with it."

Gokudera raises a curiously questioning eye brow.

Kyoko walks over and holds Tsuki out to him. "Take her for a moment."

Gokudera backs up a step "Ah, Kyoko, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It'll be fine." Kyoko smiles "Just hold her."

Tsuki was still fussing a bit and flailing her tiny arms. Gokudera sighs and reaches out to take the child from her mother. She's light, weighing next to nothing in his arms. She's so small. So frail and helpless.

Tsuki suddenly stops fussing and failing. Gokudera sees her looking up him as if contemplating him. He wasn't her mommy. Who was this strange new person? He half expects her to start crying again…he tended to have that effect on kids. But she doesn't. She only lays there contently in his arms totally and completely trusting.

"Tsuki is Tsuna's child; she's a small piece of him." Kyoko says. "And I know you'd love and care for his child just as much as you love and care for him."

Gokudera look up Kyoko. "But…I…well…"

He can't think of anything good to say to that. He looks back down at the baby girl in his arms. She's still looking up at him with those big brown eyes. He suddenly feels a familiar feeling looking into them that makes him smile softly.

"She has the Boss's eyes." He says

"She does doesn't she." Kyoko smiles

Gokudera smiles a bit more. It was the first time he ever really looked at the child. She took after father for the most part but had Kyoko's copper brown hair. "You have to admit she is kinda cute."

Gokudera looks down at Tsuki "You're gonna cause me all kinds of problems trying to keep all the creepy guys away from you hu?"

Kyoko laughs "Oh I'm sure she will."

"But you're gonna be a nice sweet little girl and do what you're told and won't give us a hard time now won't you?" Gokudera smiles putting his face close to Tsuki's

Tsuki chan smiles and reaches out to Gokudera.

"Ah, see there. She likes you already Gokudera kun." Kyoko smiles

"Heh, you think s –AH! Owowowow!"

Gokudera is interrupted by a dull pain in his head as Tsuki grabs a small handful of his hair.

"Ahla! Tsuki chan dame dayo." Kyoko reverting to her native tougue. "You shouldn't do that to people." Kyoko extracting Gokudera's hair from the baby girl's tiny fist and taking her off the Storm ring bears hands.

"Heh." Gokudera laughs cynically "Oh you're gonna be a little Hellcat aren't ya."

Tsuki laughs again.

Hayato smiles slyly "There might be hope for you yet."

* * *

Yay! Update...don't know when the next chapter will be up tho

So of coures Gokudera is the Godfather...(no Mafia pun intended really, I've never even seen the movie...) for Tsuki. Sure Gokudera sucks with kids, but Kyoko relaizes how much Tsuna means to him and that he'll apprecate getting to be a part of raising Tsuki chan

Heh. Tsuki chan is so gonna have Gokudera wrapped around her little finger X3


End file.
